Minority children in the US have higher rates of asthma compared to Anglo children. For Puerto Ricans (Island and Mainland), these rates are higher than any other Latino or ethnic group. Disparities may result from interactions among a hierarchy of factors operating at the genetic-biologic level, the environmental pollutant level, the individual/family level, community-school level and at the health care system level. This pilot will focus on two of these levels, the individual and organizational. Our aim is to provide in-depth information on the cultural beliefs and practices of Latino children with asthma and their caregivers, as well as the knowledge providers have about these beliefs. Through the use of focus groups and ethnographic interviews in both Boston and Puerto Rico, cultural beliefs and practices about asthma will be examined. The extent to which home remedies are used in combination with or as a substitution for standard medical therapy for the treatment and management of asthma will be explored. Health care providers will also be asked about their knowledge of and sensitivity to asthma cultural beliefs and practices, and how these affect the treatment and management of pediatric asthma. A total of 30 participants and 10 primary care pediatricians will be recruited in each site. In Puerto Rico, 16 parents of children with asthma (8 Dominicans and 8 Puerto Ricans) will be recruited to participate in focus groups from primary care health clinics. In Boston, 8 Puerto Rican and 8 Central American parents of children with asthma will be recruited from Cambridge Health Alliance clinics. In addition, 20 parents of asthmatic children (10 from each ethnic-sub-group), including six from the focus groups, will receive in-depth ethnographic interviews using a semi-structured interview format. Also, 10 health care providers from each site will participate in ethnographic interviews. The Puerto Rico pilot will be conducted prior to the Boston pilot making it possible to analyze and fine-tune the intervention before its re-implementation. An evaluation will assess the feasibility of using a structured questionnaire to measure folk beliefs and home remedies for asthmatics among Latino children and their caregivers.